1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to innovative needles for facilitating the performance of peripheral nerve blocks and, more particularly, to a novel, atraumatic needle apparatus and method for reducing risks of injury and time associated with administering local anesthetic to a peripheral nerve.
2. Background
A peripheral nerve block is a well-established medical procedure that involves injecting a dose of local anesthetic near and around the nerve or nerve plexus that serves a surgical area. A peripheral nerve block is often used as part of a multimodal analgesia technique where the block is combined with additional medications and methods of medication delivery to target pain at several levels. Peripheral nerve blocks specifically target nociceptive impulses transmitted along peripheral nerves. Other analgesics, for example, nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (“NSAIDs”) and opioids, may be used to control pain at the injury site and/or to modify the perception of pain at the cortical level.
Peripheral nerve blocks are highly advantageous for continuous pain relief for several reasons. First, narcotic related side effects are less frequently reported in patients receiving continuous peripheral nerve blocks than in patients receiving epidural or intravenous analgesia. Second, urinary catheters are less frequently required in patients receiving peripheral nerve blocks compared to patients receiving epidural analgesia. Third, patient satisfaction is higher in patients having peripheral nerve blocks than in patients utilizing other analgesic methods. Fourth, the ability of a peripheral nerve block to provide site-specific relief contributes to the overall mobilization of the patient after surgery. Indeed, there is strong clinical evidence that peripheral nerve blocks, especially those administered to the lower extremity, provide superior analgesia compared to other types of analgesia and often result in earlier discharge from the hospital after major joint surgery.
In light of these and other advantages, it is somewhat surprising that only 20-30% of practicing anesthesiologists utilize peripheral nerve blocks as a standard method of analgesia. The most common reasons for avoiding such techniques are time constraints, fear of inadequately anesthetizing an affected nerve, and fear of injuring the affected nerve. Indeed, prior art techniques require a peripheral nerve block needle to be touching or in very close proximity to the affected nerve, without penetrating the nerve or a proximate artery or vein. Positioning the needle in this exact location can be both technically challenging and time consuming.
The major nerves of the lower extremity, including the sciatic and femoral nerves, are unique in that they are contained within well defined fascial compartments. Such lower extremity nerves may be successfully blocked by simply injecting anesthetic into the fascial compartment containing the nerve. Correctly identifying this fascial compartment, however, can be quite challenging.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved needle for accurately administering anesthetic within a fascial compartment containing an affected lower extremity nerve. Further what is needed is an improved needle for efficiently administering anesthetic within a fascial compartment containing an affected lower extremity nerve. Finally what is needed is a method for properly locating and anesthetizing a fascial compartment containing an affected lower extremity nerve while avoiding intravascular injection and/or inadvertent penetration of the affected nerve.